The Origin
by Invader Anonymous
Summary: Hmmm...just a little history on my fan character, Invader Anonymous. =) Hope ya like! I changed the story around a bit cuz it was screwy.


**Disclaiming dis…claim**?  Okies, now I'm just getting TOTALLY weirded out by my titles.  O.o  Awwwww…I didn't win Science Fair *sniffle*.  Anyways…since my DSL modem is being a little mutha fu-dger, I've decided to type up a lil' story about my Fan Character!  MUAHAHAHA!  Cuz ya…I like her **huggles the little Irken who slides out and runs away screaming**  I AM continuing with Oh The Horror since ppl actually like it =)  OH!  And I'm not Jhonen Vasquez…I don't write any comic books so don't ask…BUT IF YOU WANNA SEE MAH AWESOME DRAWIN' OF ZIM IT'LL BE UP SOOOON!  AS SOON AS I GET OFF MAH LAZY ASS AN' SCAN IT!  YAY!

And so it begins… 

****

            Purple came from a long history of Tallests.  His entire family was larger than the average Invader.  He was expected to fulfill the next position as the almighty Tallest.  It was his sole purpose in life.  The only reason Purple had what he could call a family is because he was of Royal Blood.  Since the Tallest had to keep their genes, they could not be born through a computer system, like the Invaders.  It was just un-heard of.

            To keep the tall genes (which are recessive in Irkens), they would have relationships with Invaders that were born heterozygous with the gene, so they would not be tall, but they would have the ability to pass on the gene.  Purple was already a good four feet tall at his young age, while the Invaders remained around two feet.  He wore a normal Invader's Uniform and attended Invading skool.  There was a short, troublesome wanna-be Invader in his class.  He always acted as if he knew everything, which he didn't.  He always thought he was superior, which he wasn't.  His name was Zim.

            _When I'm the almighty Tallest, I shall make sure that this…Zim does not screw up my plans of conquering the universe_, Purple thought to himself as he glared at the much smaller Irken.  Purple and Zim were almost the same age, Purple being slightly older.

            Purple was only 6 cycles** old, while Zim was 5.  It was customary that Invaders left to their planets when they were around 18 cycles.  Purple sighed and glanced at the time.  He didn't know why his mother forced him to go to this horrid academy.  _I'm going to be a tallest anyway, why do I need to learn about Invading? Well, I'm done in 8 cycles…_

The professor was blabbing on about the way the entire universe revolves around Irk when the whistle blew.  The students stood up and walked out.  Purple was so lost in thought he did not notice.  The old, female Irken thwapped him upside the head with a claw.  "CLASS IS DISMISSED!"  Purple looked up startled.

            He quickly stood up and shuffled out of the classroom.  "Oh my Tallest, I hate her so much."  His eyes narrowed and he made his way towards home.  He was picked up in a stretch voot cruiser and taken home.

            When he walked through the door, his mother and father were discussing something.  His father was never there, his father was the almighty Tallest!  What was he doing at home?  "Sir?"  Purple looked at his dad, then to his mom.

            "Purple…we have something to tell you."  His father nodded in agreement.  "You're going to have a sister…" his mother continued…

**A cycle is the Irken equivalent of a year.  In Irken, when your 20 cycles old, you would appear to be half that age if you were to go to Earth.  A 36 cycle Irken would appear to be a 16-year-old human for example.  =)  However, due to the effects of the Earth's atmosphere on Irken skin, if they stay on Earth for longer than a cycle, then they begin to age as a normal human being would.

            **7 Cycles later**

            "MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"  Violet shrieked from her perch on the kitchen-like counter.  Purple snickered as his mother walked in through the door.  

            "What do you want?"  She glared at the young Irken, who was standing on the tall surface.  

            "PURPLE PUT ME UP HERE!  And now I can't get down…"  Violet's lip started to tremble and her eyes started to tear up.

            Her mom let out an exasperated sigh.  "Purple, what have I told you about picking on your sister?  It's not her fault she's short."  She lifted the little purple-eyed Irken off the counter and set her down on the floor.  "Now I don't want to hear another sound from you…your father is very ill."

            Purple rolled his eyes, and as soon as his Mom left the room, he growled at Violet.  "Why did you have to be so short?  You're a disgrace to the family!  You're so short you don't even deserve a name…"  

            Violet glared up at him.  "Well your just jealous 'cuz I got the brains!  Just because you're taller-"

            "BEING TALL IS EVERYTHING!  Have you not realized that?  You're just going to be some lowly Invader, but I shall rule all of Irk!"  Purple swept a claw around the room, to emphasize his point.

            "I'll show you…" Violet whispered as she narrowed her eyes.

(WHEEEEEE!  'Nother time skip, I'm tryin' to make this short cuz I dun' want it to be a chapter thingy.)

            **7 More Cycles Later**

            The last Tallest had passed away, but Purple was not alone being the new tallest.  Some lucky Invader had gotten the tallest genes by some accident in the computers, and he happened to be the same exact height as Purple.  His name was Red.  It had been 2 cycles since Purple had been named one of the Almighty Tallest.

            Red was not a bad companion, though he could be quite dense at times.  And his love of lasers.  What was with the lasers?  Purple rolled his eyes at the thought.  It was the second announcing of Invaders since he was first dubbed the Tallest.  In that first year of ruling both he and Red had made many mistakes.  One was letting a certain little Invader have the chance to invade.

            Red and Purple fought at first, bickering and arguing.  They got along much better now, having found a common ground; their hatred for Zim. They went back a long time together…

Their idea that received the most recognition was Operation Impending Doom!  Unfortunately it had been ruined by that same would-be Invader that Purple loathed in Invading Academy.  He was still short, but Red thought there had to be some potential, for he had graduated second in his class.  Zim was his name.  He was given a planet to Invade when he was only 17 cycles old.  Big mistake that was.  Though Zim had a natural drive and was great at destroying, he had a slight problem with listening to those he considered lower than himself.  Thus resulting in the destruction of half of the Irkens' home planet.  But that was two cycles ago, and Zim was banished to Food Courtia.

            As for Purple's sister, after his father passed away and his mother shortly after, he refused to talk to her.  He pretended not to even know her, thinking of her as a disgrace to the family.  He referred to her as Anonymous.  A nobody.  A norm.  Purple thought that he would be considered a poor leader if he was found having relations to such a short Invader.

            She however was the one who had graduated first in Zim's class.  She had started training earlier, had skipped a few lessons, and caught up to her brother's level, who had promptly dropped out after Anonymous was introduced to the family so he could focus on his Tallest training.  Anonymous was the youngest female Irken to be named an Invader.  

When the two tallest had set up a new base of operations, they decided to call it Operation Impending Doom 2!  Red thought that the Invaders should be tall, while Purple explained that they also needed to be smart.  They had decided to let the Irken with the highest scores in the last two cycles to automatically be a candidate, despite however short they may be.  Purple, however, when he learned who that certain Invader was, decided against it.

 Purple had to convince Red that it was for the safety of the young female that she could not invade until 18 cycles old.  Red bought it, but that would mean in 4 cycles Red would expect her to be given a planet to invade.  Purple figured he would send her to some unknown planet, to get rid of her. 

            What Purple did not expect that night was for Zim to show up.  "You…quit being banished?"  Purple blinked in astonishment while Zim just stood there.  Red and Purple got tired of him so quickly, they decided to send him away just to get rid of him.

            They also gave poor Zim a dumb as dirt robot to 'assist' him in his mission.  _What a good idea, _they had thought.  They figured he would die, not actually find a planet.  But he did, and six months after they had convinced him he was Invading material, he spoke to them from his new planet.

            Four cycles later, Zim was annoying as ever, and Invader Violet, or Anonymous as she was so aptly named, was ready to Invade.  There was no way Purple could get out of it this time.  He decided that since she was arrogant, just like Zim was, that maybe they would kill each other off.  She stepped up as he called out her name.  

            "Invader Anonymous.  Step forward, now."  Purple glared at his incredibly short sister, who was almost the same height as Zim when he had been cast away.  "Hmm…we have a special assignment for you, Anonymous.  Since you were the youngest Irken female to be named Invader, we have decided to send you to assist in the conquering of Earth, with Zim, since he seems underprivileged."

            Anonymous blinked.  He had to be joking!  Her large purple eyes narrowed and her fists balled.  "You're kidding…"

            "No…I'm not.  It's a very important assignment."  A smile hovered over Purple's lips as he said this, sounding gleeful while he did.  Red blinked, wondering why Purple was sending her to Earth.  He shrugged figuring it was all for the best, and that maybe Purple really wanted to conquer Earth.

            "Now…line up and take a robot!" Purple grinned as Invader Anonymous stepped up.  "Hmmm…we have a top of the line model for you, Anonymous!"  She remembered all too well the "advanced" model given to Zim.  

            "I don't need one…" and with that said she walked out of the Great Assigning.

            Invader Anonymous growled as she walked into the door of her base and changed out of the standard Invader's uniform and slipped in her own design.  It was the same, but the colors were different.  Her pod was yellow with bright green spots.  Her uniform was dark blue with a blue undershirt.  She had royal purple gloves and boots.  Instead of pants she wore stockings, dark blue with purple stripes.  

            She mumbled about her brother, and how she would get him back one day.  But first she would prove to Red that she was worthy of a better mission.  She hopped in her voot cruiser and headed towards 'Earth'…

I'm thinking of adding a bit more, like, info about her disguise, her base, and her S.I.R. unit.  So…love, hate, want more?  Heehee.  You're the audience, you choose!  Purple was a meeeeean lil' kid, wasn't he?  MUAHAHAHA-bad.  **bahs like a cow and moos like a sheep, runs away screaming**


End file.
